


Bath Towels

by andprosper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Loki dripping wet, wearing only a towel. </p><p>Written for Lise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Towels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> I had hoped this would be a little more debauched, but this is what happens when you try to write smut right after working on your thesis. Oh well. 
> 
> Sorry about the inclusion of my awkward first time kink. I managed to tone it down a little. Wish I could have written marathon sex, but it's 1am. Maybe one day.

It all started with Loki dripping wet, wearing only a towel. Well, it actually probably started before that, when Thor decided to drop in on the Avengers and let them know his brother would be helping them as recompense for his deeds. Apparently Loki had proven himself to Thor in some big way and his sentence was significantly reduced. Steve was a little skeptical, as were they all, but Thor insisted Loki had saved both his life and Jane Foster’s. His commuted sentence was apparently to help the Avengers fight off the bad guys. Since Loki had been part of that group only a few years ago, he was forced to wear gauntlets that suppressed his magic when he was not in battle. He was also not allowed to leave the tower without an escort. 

Of course, they hadn’t warmed up to the idea right away. Tony allowed Loki to remain under house arrest in the tower, if he remained restricted to only Thor’s floor and the gauntlets remain on at all times. Tony also tested them every way he knew how to make sure they were secure. He also got permission to install a tracking device in Loki’s arm. 

It had taken a situation where they were way out of their depth to admit they could use Loki’s help. So the gauntlets were removed and Loki managed to wrap up the battle with zero casualties and in under an hour. 

So far, Loki had proven himself in several battles. And Steve had to admit having a magic user on their team was helpful. However, Steve did not trust Loki at all. Maybe Loki was truly remorseful, but he doubted it. He was pretty sure Loki was just biding his time. 

But the wet, half naked Loki bit. That was the important part. Well, important in that Steve either made the worst mistake of his life or the best. 

It was a Monday. They had just come back from a rescue operation – Sam’s first as a member of the Avengers – and were being debriefed. 

Sam saw him first. He was sitting across from Steve, Thor, and Clint, facing the long window on the opposite wall. It pointed to the hallway, which meant it served no purpose except for aesthetics. Sam’s eyes widened minutely. At first, Steve hadn’t thought anything of it. But then Natasha, who was sitting on one side of Sam, turned her attention away from Fury as something caught her eye. Her eyebrows shot up. Now that got Steve’s attention. 

Both he and Clint turned at the same moment, having caught Natasha’s expression. Loki was storming down the corridor, naked to the waist, and soaking wet. He threw the door open – why wasn’t it locked? 

Fury was clearly torn between being shocked and being angry, so he settled for annoyed. “Can we help you?”

It was at this point that Tony finally looked up from his phone. “What did I miss?” 

Steve wasn’t sure what he’d imagined Loki looked like under his layers of leather, but it wasn’t this. He hadn’t imagined the thin god would be muscular or that his pale skin would be so tantalizing. He certainly hadn’t imagined he’d have to force himself to stop staring. 

Loki’s sopping wet hair had been slicked back from his face, but water streamed from the few strands that were hanging freely rather than plastered against his neck. Steve’s eyes followed the trail of one water drop that had fallen from a strand of hair and landed on Loki’s collarbone, which was angular and unusually prominent. It slid down his firm chest, just missing one of Loki’s nipples, made hard from exposure to the cold air. It struggled to stay on course as Loki’s chest rose with his breath. It veered away from his ribcage slightly to slide against the slight crevice in the center of his abdomen. Steve’s throat went dry as it circled his bellybutton and nearly got caught in the thin trail of hair that disappeared under the towel. 

Even when the water drop had been absorbed by the soft green towel, Steve had trouble lifting his eyes from Loki’s lower abdomen to his face. 

Loki’s lip was turned into a snarl as he stood in front of Thor. “You took the soap.”

“What?” Thor asked blankly. 

“The soap. I need it.” 

Thor frowned. “How was I supposed to know you used the soap? I have taken it for my journey to visit Jane tomorrow.” 

“It’s the only soap in the bathroom! What else would I use?” 

Thor scoffed, clearly peeved at the interruption now. “I had assumed you had your own and did not leave it in the bathroom.” 

Loki stared at him incredulously. “What?” He hissed. “Why would I do that?” 

“Do not get mad at me! It is my soap!” 

“It’s in my bathroom, Thor! You never use that bathroom! You forfeited your ownership of the soap!”

“I bought it!” 

“Is this really happening?” Tony asked without taking his eyes off the pair. Steve managed to glance at him before Thor got to his feet. 

“Thor, just give your brother the soap so he’s not dripping all over my floor.” 

“Just get it from my room,” Thor brushed him off, his anger subsiding slightly at Fury’s intervention. 

“I would have, but I don’t have access to your room, brother.” 

Thor made a show of letting everyone in the room know he was exasperated and then walked out of the room with Loki trailing behind him. Steve watched them through the window, his eyes following Loki as they went to the elevator. Loki’s eyes slid over and caught Steve staring. His lips turned slightly upwards. 

After they finished the meeting, Thor joined them in one of the communal areas for a post-rescue pizza. And, of course, the topic of conversation was Loki. Steve would have given anything to talk about anything else. Frankly, thinking about a half naked Loki was making him uncomfortably aroused. 

“I’m just glad he was wearing a towel,” Tony was saying. “I mean, after all, there were innocent eyes around,” he smacked his hand on Steve’s shoulder and Steve responded with a glare. He was getting really tired of the 90-year-old virgin joke. Did he think sex hadn’t been invented until the fifties? 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Stark,” he swatted his hand away, annoyed. 

Thor’s face suddenly turned red with anger. “You have seen my brother naked?!” He demanded, taking an aggressive stance. 

“Calm down, big guy. It’s a turn of phrase. He just means he’s seen naked men before,” Tony explained. 

“Which naked men have you seen, Captain?” Thor’s fury quickly changed to curiosity. Steve tried not to blush at the direct question and instead shrugged.

“I just mean – I was in the army. Not exactly changing rooms in the barracks,” he hoped he didn’t come off as too awkward as he stood up. “I’m done. I’m going to go shower.” 

“Feel free to harass Thor if you need soap,” Natasha grinned. 

“Haha,” Steve replied as he walked to the elevator. There was still a wet spot from where Loki had been standing earlier. 

As he stepped onto his floor, he sighed heavily. Not the sorts of things he wanted happening after a mission. He honestly just wanted to relax for a few days. Now all he was going to do was think about Loki. Mostly naked Loki. 

He flicked on the light to his room. Loki was on his bed. 

Immediately, Steve was on guard. Loki was stretched out languidly, still dressed in only a towel. His hair was still partially wet. Steve never knew it to be wavy when it wasn’t styled. He looked extremely comfortable, relaxing on Steve’s bed, his feet bare and his posture casual, as if he did this all the time. 

“How did you get in here?” Steve demanded, grabbing his shield. 

Loki held up his bare wrists. No gauntlets? But how? “I wore them by choice. I am not so easily contained.” 

“If you don’t tell me why you’re here, I’ll alert the others,” Steve threatened. 

“That last mission we did together,” Loki said slowly, lifting himself to a sitting position, his voice getting silkier by the syllable. “When you took out that entire battalion without breaking a sweat,” Loki slid to the edge of the bed, legs splayed artfully in a way that made Steve flush. “I knew I had to have you,” he stood now and Steve managed not to take a step back. “Had I but known simply appearing before Captain America wet and almost nude would cause reciprocated feelings, I would have done it much sooner.” 

Steve swallowed and breathed out through his nose, taking a moment to steel himself against Loki’s advances. “Loki-“ 

Loki’s finger was on Steve’s lips. Was Loki really taller than him? He’d never really noticed. Steve kissed him tentatively, lips just barely brushing Loki’s. “No need to be so chaste, Captain,” Loki smirked as he pulled back. “The door’s locked. You can touch me wherever you want.” 

Loki pressed his lips against Steve’s with enough force that Steve was scrambling backwards until he hit a wall. When they stopped, Loki’s hands were on his jaw and his tongue swiped against Steve’s bottom lip, pressing its way into his mouth. He let his jaw drop and slid his tongue against Loki’s. It was strange. Loki’s mouth was hot against his and his breath ghosted against Steve’s cheek. At first, the sensation of his tongue against Loki’s was bizarre – mostly in idea, not in practice - but Steve pushed past against the initial discomfort and slowly relaxed against the sensation. Loki tasted strongly of tea.

Steve’s skin tingled pleasantly as one of Loki’s hands slid down his neck and to his chest. He’d never had anyone touch him quite like this. Loki’s hand was on his abdomen and Steve felt a chill run down his spine and then settle in the pit of his stomach. He gasped when he realized Loki’s body against his was arousing him. His chest constricted tightly and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Captain America, how easily you are undone,” Loki smirked, lips ghosting against Steve’s. “Am I the key or is it so easy for anyone?” 

Steve finally removed his hands from the wall behind him to settle on Loki’s back, one hand sliding up against Loki’s bare spine. Loki made a sound of appreciation and Loki’s hands were off him, instead attempting the fastenings of Steve’s uniform. Steve pulled out of the kiss quickly. 

“We should stop,” he gasped breathlessly. 

“I won’t tell anyone, Captain. Certainly, after a long mission, you are seeking pleasure.” 

“Actually I’m seeking rest,” but Steve was already long gone. They didn’t crash together this time. Once again, Steve was hesitant when Loki’s lips touched his. 

Steve’s thumb brushed against Loki’s cheek as he pulled him closer, their bodies not yet touching. Loki’s arms wrapped around Steve’s back and forced them together, Loki suddenly pressing his tongue against the crease of Steve lips and forcing his way inside. Steve made a small, involuntary sound of protest, but Loki ignored it, one hand moving from his back to grab the fabric of Steve’s shirt and yank him towards the bed. 

“I will have you, Captain. I have fantasized all the ways in which you could take me.” With surprising strength, Loki threw Steve onto the bed, where he landed on his back. Loki climbed on top of him and pulled at the fastenings on Steve’s uniform. “I’m going to suck your dick so hard you’ll forget your own name. And then I’m going to ride you until I know I’ll feel your cock inside me for a fortnight.” 

Alarmed, Steve grabbed Loki’s forearms. “Whoa, Loki, maybe you should calm down a bit.” 

“Why should I, Rogers? Am I moving too fast for you?” Loki’s hand cupped him through his trousers and he grinned. 

Finally, Steve grabbed Loki’s wrists, preventing him from touching Steve further. “One stipulation to continue.” 

“Only one?” Loki smirked in challenge. 

“Handcuff yourself to the bed.” 

Loki tilted his head and Steve could see the thoughts flitting through his eyes, but gauntlets materialized out of thin air and he held his arms up. A chain threaded itself through the bar on Steve’s headboard and connected to each gauntlet. “Is that satisfactory, Captain?” 

Steve tried not to blush at the sight and nodded. At least he could set the pace now, without Loki being too handsy. 

However, he should have known Loki’s greatest weapon was never his hands. 

“What are you going to do to me, Captain?” Loki spread his legs so far the towel came loose. Steve grabbed it and tossed it off the bed, eyes continuing the trail they’d made down Loki’s abdomen earlier, falling on the contrast of the heavy, flushed cock against Loki’s pale thighs. “Captain, the way you look at me is positively obscene. I want an eyeful of you, as well,” Loki motioned to grab at him, but his hands were restricted by his bonds. “Don’t be shy,” Loki goaded with a smirk and Steve finished the fastenings Loki had begun, finally yanking his uniform off. Loki sighed in announce when he saw Steve just had another layer of clothes on. “How much does Captain America need to wear?” 

Steve didn’t respond and made a point not to look at Loki as he pulled his t-shirt off. Loki let out a sigh of appreciation. “I had wondered when I would see that again,” he mused aloud and Steve had to bite down on asking when Loki had seen him without a shirt. He pushed his boxer-briefs down and Loki managed to hook the back of Steve’s thigh with his calf, pulling him closer. “Mmm… I’m sure we can do better than that. Takes a lot to impress me, Captain Rogers. I did have sex with a horse once.” 

Loki should really leave the horse bit out of his dirty talk. Seeing Steve expression, Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s a joke.” But Steve wasn’t completely sure it wasn’t. Loki’s tone was too ambiguous. “But I’m going to have to make that cock of yours harder. Want to see my favorite spell?” Steve was inclined to say no, but Loki flicked his hand and Steve’s fingers were slicked with a clear liquid. He smiled a bit, amused. 

“Where did you learn that?” He asked dryly. 

“Here and there,” Loki brought his leg back to its former position and let his legs drop open. I’m going to tell you what you’ll do, Captain. I want you to put your fingers in me, feeling the tightness and the heat. I want to imagine that around your cock as you drive harder and harder into me.” 

Steve’s breath hitched desperately and he pressed his middle and index finger between Loki’s legs, rubbing aganst the soft pucker he felt there. “What is taking so long?” Loki complained. “I’m not playing a game. Put them inside me!” 

Steve raised an eyebrow and pressed the two fingers against Loki’s entrance but didn’t breach him. Loki, growing impatient, pushed his body against the two fingers. Steve watched, mesmerized, as Loki slid his slick fingers in and out of himself. “You have the most fantastically long fingers, Captain? Has anyone ever told you?” Cock heavy between his legs, Steve fisted his free hand desperately at his side to avoid touching himself at the sight of Loki’s head thrown back, eyes closed, brows knitted in concentration, biting on his bottom lip as if trying to control himself. Steve slid a hand around his waist, trying to force Loki into a different position. 

“Going to get commanding now?” Loki teased and pulled himself off Steve’s fingers. 

“Not the easiest position to do this in,” he explained with a slight smirk and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe you should tell me how to do this, then,” Loki’s tone made it sound like it was a chore to follow Steve’s instructions, when clearly he knew more. But Steve understood the words needed to be taken at face value. 

“I could make you live up to your promise earlier,” Steve teased. 

Loki twisted so that he was still chained to the headboard, but now the chain was wrapped around the bar. Loki threw one leg over the other side of Steve and brought the tip of Steve’s cock to his entrance. Steve’s breath hitched desperately as Loki started pushing down against him. Steve felt the tight ring of muscle resist, pressing back against him. When Steve’s cock finally breached him, Loki gasped, desperately pulling at his bound wrists so his hands could find purchase on something solid. 

Loki’s body felt so hot around him and Steve could feel Loki’s muscles clenching and unclenching. “Move,” Loki whispered, head snapping up to meet Steve’s eyes. 

Steve shook his head. He could see in Loki’s tense body language and slight tightening of the muscles of his face, that he was in pain. “You’re not ready,” he reached forward to rub his fingers against the underside of Loki’s neglected cock. 

“I said move!’ Loki snapped, making to slap Steve’s hand away, but failing to do so. Loki wiggled uncomfortably atop him, as sensation that both caused Steve to take a sharp breath, marveling at the friction, and for him to clench his jaw, praying Loki would allow his body to get used to it and give Steve control. He was bending Steve uncomfortably. 

“This is awkward,” Loki finally said and Steve half frowned, half smiled, resulting in more of a grimace. “Let’s try this a different way,” Loki lifted off him slowly and pushed Steve out of the way. He obviously meant let’s try it in a way I can get you to do as I say. “You get over me,” Loki instructed and fell onto his back, spreading his legs. “Come on,” he said when Steve hesitated. He still wasn’t going to leave Loki unprepared. Steve slid between his legs and tried not to show his surprise when Loki wrapped his legs around his back. “All right, same thing.” 

“We’re too close. I’m not used to this. I need to see…” Steve replied and Loki dropped his legs. He slid his forearms under his knees instead. The chain was much longer now, enabling him to get his wrists under his legs. 

“Better?” Loki cocked an eyebrow and Steve felt his face heat up. Why did this seem so obscene after what they were already doing? Steve grabbed his erection and pressed it against Loki’s hole, breaching him much easier this time. When he was fully seated in Loki, Loki’s legs slid back around his back. Loki’s breathing was shallow and his neck was arched back. Steve leaned forward and kissed him there. “Steve,” it came out as a small sound. “Why are you taking so long? Do something,” he grabbed Steve’s shoulder and winced a bit as Steve shifted inside him. 

“I want to take my time with this, Loki,” Steve replied firmly. 

Loki threw his head back in frustration. “Please tell me you’re joking. Dammit, Steve, just fuck me. Fuck me until I forget,” he hissed and Steve stared down back at him. 

“Forget what?” 

“Okay, fine, go slow,” Loki conceded and Steve brought his hips back, pushing into Loki with slow, shallow thrusts. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected Captain America to want to satisfy me. Shouldn’t be too different from my other lovers.” 

“If they haven’t been satisfying you, they haven’t been doing it right,” Steve murmured as he buried himself inside him and brushed his lips against Loki’s neck. When he lifted his head again, Loki was staring at him in confusion, like he didn’t know what to make of Steve. 

Loki’s breath hitched and his mouth snapped shut, air coming short and fast through his nostrils. “Faster, Steve,” he managed, voice tight. 

“Not yet. How about this instead?” Steve offered and brought his mouth over Loki’s kissing him deeply. Loki latched onto it as if he kissed hard enough, it would bring him something he understood. 

“No,” Loki finally pulled away, his lips swollen and red. “Deeper. Fill me up.” 

This time, Steve let his body oblige, thrusting into Loki’s tight heat with abandon. Loki’s back arched, emphasizing the line of his neck and his collarbone. No longer so concerned about being in such a situation with someone he didn’t completely trust, Steve ran his tongue over Loki’s collarbone. “Steve, yes, harder,” Loki moaned, throwing his head back as his hands struggled for purchase, unable to decide on the headboard or Steve’s back. “Yes, almost there. Just –“ His words were cut off as he gasped for air, “just – right there.” Loki’s legs clamped around him, tightening and pulling Steve in for deeper thrusts. “Almost there – I’m – yes, so close –“ He was babbling. Loki really didn’t ever stop talking. “So close, Steve. There-“ 

Loki’s orgasm was marked by a sharp gasp sounded like he’d just breathed air for the first time and Steve had rescued him from drowning. Steve could feel his orgasm building low in his stomach and he ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid together and Steve moaned into Loki’s mouth as he spilled into him. 

Steve pulled back slightly and Loki’s face was one of mild astonishment mixed with the expression he might make if the wind was knocked completely out of him. Both Steve and he panted heavily as their eyes locked. 

Loki managed to catch his breath for a moment as he stared up at Steve. “God bless America.”


End file.
